


I'll protect you until the end

by chazouarmelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/M, Fingerfucking, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, almost shower sex, current season 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chazouarmelle/pseuds/chazouarmelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale is held captive by Kate Argent... Stiles walks in not knowing what awaits him. That leads to an interesting development...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll protect you until the end

The woman was looking at the young man sitting in front of her. He was five years younger than her, his torso was bare, droplets of sweat were pearling on his forehead, his legs and hands were tied to the chair he was sitting on by heavy chains blocking his every movements… A blinding light was directed right at him, leaving the woman in the shadows…

“Seriously, Derek… You know you can tell me everything! The last time, I kept your secret just for myself!”

“Even if I knew something, I’d rather rip your throat with my fangs than to tell you anything, Kate… “

The young woman grinned, shaking her head. She opened her mouth a bit, sighing and tilted her head on the side glaring coldly at the man.

“You know”, she said grabbing one of the two phones on the wooden box showing traces of an old fire… “I didn’t think I’d had to resort to such methods, but you leave me no choice… You told me I wouldn’t find anything useful in your cellphone, but… A friend of mine did find something very interesting…”

Derek narrowed his eyes, observing her to try to detect any lie.

“You didn’t find anything you, bitch!”

“Don’t call me, don’t text me if I didn’t text you first.” She recited chuckling. “You seriously thought I would be bluffing, Derek?”

His eyes snapped open wide, panic showing suddenly in theirs depth when he saw her typing a message…

“You can’t do this… That would be against the hunters’ code…”

“You really think I respect this freaking code? You think it will protect your little beta? Then you’ll go running to the alpha together? You know very  
well what I’m capable of, so tell me where the alpha is and the message will never be sent…”

A new flash of panic crossed the look of the werewolf.

“I know neither where the Alpha is, nor who it is…”

Kate laughed once again pressing the touch to send the message.

“Hmm… This time, it was an answer, but not the one I was expecting, Sweetheart… What do you think of my message? <<It’s ok now, I was followed by hunters but I managed to lose them… Meet me at my place.>>”

Derek’s eyes’ color changed and took a light blue tint shining under the light. His teeth started to grow to become fangs and he breathed more heavily.

"You’d better not touch him, I’m not the defensless boy you used to know."

The woman fell on the chair like she had been frightened by the threat. She took her head between her hands making her long wavy hair fall on her legs with the move and sarted to laugh again.

"See, I’m a good actress too. I’ve never been afraid of you... Do you think that…"

The woman stopped talking, listening intently to the noises coming from the next room. She grabbed the gun next to the cellphone and went to hide in the shadows produced by the light. A young man, younger than Derek came into the room, his attention focusing right away on the bound man on the chair.

"Derek ??? What happened ?? It’s been hours since I’m looking for you."

"Stiles !!! GET OUT !!! NOW !!!"

Stiles wasn’t listening to him, he was too busy trying to free Derek from his bindings. There was a dozen of locks holding the chains together around the man.

"STILES !! OUT !! NOW, PLEASE !"

"How did you manage to…"

The young man heard a laugh behind him, he turn around to find himself with a gun pointed at his head.

"Oh no, no, no !!!"

"Stand up and put your little werewolf’s ass on the chair !"

Stiles frowned but didn’t stand. He was trying to figure out how many chances he had to run free and hide somewhere safe.

"I’m not… "

" Shut up, Stiles ! "

The young woman caught him by his jacket’s collar and shoved him violently on the chair in front of Derek.

"Now, that’s funny… He looks totally defensless. Why doesn’t he attack me knowing what’s gonna happen to him ? "

"Maybe that’s because your gun is still pointed at me ! "

Derek gave her a glare clearly showing how much he wanted to kill her here and there when he saw her approaching Stiles closer and closer… His look was becoming darker and determinated by the minute.

"Don’t… you… dare… touching… him ! Or… I’ll… Kill… You !!"

He took his time to say those words, separating each in a menacing tone. Stiles were trying to appear as small as he could when he saw her getting closer. She lifted her gun and hit him violently on the head with the cross. He held back a scream and bit at his tongue to not give her even a bit of satisfaction.

"Dear God… You, bitch !"

He put his hand on his face and felt a warm liquid running along his cheek.

"Who are you and why the hell are you hitting me ? Now, I’d be lucky if I don’t die from a massive bleeding ! I’m really cursed ! "

"Don’t play with me… You’ll be healed in less than five minutes. I know who you are…"

"STILES !" Derek was struggling to free himself from the chains with all the force he was capable of, causing one of the lock to break under the strain. Kate laughed and turn to face him.

"Your little beta doesn’t seem really talented… Did you took the weaker of your little dog’s litter ? Your training really must be an easy one!"

Stiles were having a hard time to see. Everything around him seemed to be envelopped in a fog, the hit Kate had given him had almost knock him out. He stood difficultly, pushed Kate against the chair Derek was bound on and ran to the door, but something huge was blocking the way… Or rather, someone. He fell back, trying to grab the door handle as he went, but the soot covering it made it slip from his grasp. Kate caught him once again by his jacket and dragged him to the chair without difficulty, half chocking him when he tried to struggle. She lifted him up and shoved him on the chair.

"You’re really gonna regret what you’ve just done…"

"Yeah ? What ?? What are you gonna do to me, huh ?! You’re gonna lock me up in a house and set it in fire?!"

She slapped him across the face and grabbed a rope. She knelt behind him and tied his hand to the chair, tightening as much possible.

"He seems to be well informed… "

Derek looked at the young man in front of him right in the eyes, moving his lips sligthly only for Stiles to understand what he was saying.

"I will protect you, Stiles… " he breathed.

Kate stood up and saw some blood on her white top, then saw that Stiles was still bleeding.

"Oh, I’m starting to understand… He’s your protege, but certainly not a werewolf…"

She started to laugh. Stiels tried to loosen the rope around his wrists but each movements caused it to bite at his skin. He felt a hand slide under his shirt  
and he jerked.

"I told you not to touch him !" Said Derek, his jaw clenched.

"Why are you putting your hand there ? You have a body too, you can touch it. That’s the funny part with the human body, you can touch yourself !"

"You’re a funny guy ! Don’t tell me that’s the first time a woman touches you here ? Derek, don’t tell me that… Oh, God sweetheart !!... So, Derek ?  
Are you gonna tell me where the second beta and the alpha are ?"

Derek sighed.

"I told you I don’t know !"

"You know very well, Derek, you can’t protect everyone. So, if you protect them, I’m not sure you’ll be able to protect this one very long… " she said grabbing Stiles’ chin.

She took a kind of black nightstick and brought it closer to Stiles. Derek snapped his eyes full of concern wide open.

" Wow, WOW !!! What’s that ?! "

"Don’t worry, that’s only a taser… It’ll sting a bit for a few seconds " She said grinning.

Stiles didn’t understand what happened but he felt himself fall in darkness for a moment and a horrible pain, starting from his thigh and radiating through all his body. He heard a distant voice calling his name.

" Stiles… STILES !!! YOU, FREAKING BITCH !!! "

"That’s what I thought… You, once again… Humans are all the same, Derek. Him too. They only want money and power… Your kind falls way too easily in love… "

Stiles blinked difficultly, he felt like having a sledge hammer hitting the walls of his skull. His surroundings slowly came back in focus and he noticed that he and the chair had fallen on the floor. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and everything started to spin around him. Kate grabbed him by his collar once again and lifted him up.

"So… Where is the Alpha and the other Beta, Derek ? "

" Don’t tell him anything " Whispered Stiles

" Stiles, don’t… I don’t know where they are. " The werewolf said, his jaw clenched. " And it’s really low to use a human to obtain answers… Even for someone like you. "

"Not really… Apparently, I’m not persuasive enough seeing you still haven’t given me the answer I’m waiting for. But… Maybe should I use my toy on another part of your little protege’s body ? "

She approached the taser close to Stiles, her eyes locked on him with a glint of amusement. Stiles went very still and pale, a sick feeling rising in the back of his throat.

" Stop that, Kate !! You said it yourself ! He’s human ! You could kill him ! "

Derek had managed to break all the locks but one. He looked at Stiles and saw him close to uncounsciousness again, the younger man’s eyes were unfocused and slowly closing. Kate walked behind him and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look directly at Derek. She then placed the taser between Stiles thighs, ready to press on the button to send the shock through his most private parts.

" I’ll ask once again… Where are the alpha and the other beta ?"

Derek broke the last lock on his chains and jumped on Kate just in time to make her let go of the taser before she could use it. His claws and fangs grew once more when he saw her trying to reach for her gun. His hand flew in the air and his claws ripped her stomach violently. She fell back under the strength of the hit, his head hurting the wodden box behind her making her loosing counsciousness. The man standing by the door entered in the room quickly and looked at Derek who was ready to attack him.

"I’m not stupid enough to fight you while being alone. Take him » He said nodding towards Stiles. « And hide somewhere. I respect the code, and if I let you act now, you may kill her and then I would have to kill you. Just go…"

Derek calmed down and went back next to Stiles to unbind him. He used his claws to cut the ropes. Stiles was counscious but in a very weaken state. The werewolf caressed his face softly and Stiles looked back at him smiling lightly.

"Thank you… "

The werewolf observed him frowning and lifted him up by his jacket to make him stand and held him close placing Stiles’ head against his bare chest.

"I can’t breath if you hold me that way ! " He said placing a hand on one of his pectoral muscles, caressing it lightly with his fingertips.

The werewolf let go of him briefly and then lifted him swiftly in his arms, bridal style.

"Oh, fuck ! No, Derek ! What the Hell are you doing ?! Put me down !! Who do you think I am ? Your wife ?! "

He struggled to get free of Derek’s arms but the man only tightened his hold on Stiles’ body to make sure he wouldn’t move but not enough to hurt him. He tilted his head a bit and kissed the other’s lips softly then let his lips brush slightly against his ear.

"And what would you think to be mine ?"

He walked without pain towards the door. Stiles was freaze by the words he just heard.

"Hold on, I’m going to run !"

"Where do you want me to hold on to ?! You’re only wearing jeans ! Huh… I mean… Oh … What the Hell am I saying ?! Put me down, I came here with my car, I can go back by myself !"

"Are you kidding me, Stiles ? I’m sure you can’t even stand straight, and we’ll be there faster on feet. "

As soon as he had finished to pronounce those words, he started to run as fast as he could, holding Stiles tightly against him. Stiles closed his eyes, putting his left hand on the other man’s torso, enjoying the closeness and warmth and breathing calmly.  
They arrived quickly at Stiles’ place, the house wasn’t very spacious but seemed comfortable. The young man opened his eyes and saw the sheriff’s car parked in front of the house.

" Derek, wait. My father is at home. Go upstairs, I’ll join you soon. "

Stiles went to the front door searching for his keys in his pockets when he remembered he had let them in his car. He knocked, waited leaning on the door frame. The door opened quickly on Stiles’ father who seemed very worried.

" Stiles ! Where were you ?! Have you seen…" His father looked at him from head to toe, taking on his dishelved apparence, the blood on his head and along his face. " What happened to you ? Did someone attack you ? "

"No, Dad… I just had a car accident. A friend of mine brought me home. I’ll tell you everything tomorrow, but for now, I just want to take a shower and go to bed. "

He passed by his father, went up the stairs, leaving his father at the door staring after him, the worry clearly readable on his face. Stiles turn to look at him when he reached the last step.

" If I have any problem, I’ll tell you. But please, I’m not up for an interrogation tonight… "

He turn around and went to his bedroom. He opened the door and entered the room triping on a t-shirt on the floor and fell. Derek caught him by his shoulders before he could hit the floor and lifted him up without difficulty.

"See, you couldn’t have come back here on your own. " Said the werewolf grinning.

" I’m tired " Yawned Stiles

" Hm ? You’re gonna take a shower first, Stiles… "

He pulled him to the bathroom. Stiles got free of Derek’s arms and looked at his green eyes which seem to read in him like an open book.

" What is it ? "

Stiles looked away a few seconds before answering.

" My bathroom is not supposed to be a werewolf’s peepshow ! "

A smile tugged at the corner of Derek’s mouth and he pushed him against the wall in a fast move surprising Stiles. He made his claws grow, caught him by the throat and pressed lightly his claws in the young man’s neck, making little beads of blood pearl on the flesh. Stiles swallowed hard, his heart were beating faster and faster in his ribcage. The werewolf slid his forefinger’s claw along his victim’s neck, on his collarbone and stopped on his chest, right above where his heart were beating, not missing one of the expressions playing on Stiles’ face.

"Who said that’s what I wanted ? "

"Do you want me to buy you a cat tree ?" Answered Stiles in a worried tone.

The werewolf started to pluck off his jacket’s buttons one by one with his claws.

"Are you scared ?"

" No. " Said the other his gaze on Derek’s hands.

Derek approached his fangs from the young’s man’s neck, pressing them on his jugular. Stiles shivered. He pushed softly against Derek’s chest to regain some distance between them, lifted his head and plunged his eyes in the werewolf’s, looking very determinated.

"I don’t want to become a werewolf, Derek ! "

Derek put one of his claws on his lips, silencing him.

"I’d never turn you in a werewolf."

"Even if I’m in a precarious situation ?"

"I’ll always protect you, even if I have to die for that. I’d never let you die, Stiles. I’ve lost already too many people I loved… "

He slid the palm of his hand along the young man’s torso, going lower and lower and plucked off his jeans’ button with the tip of his claw.

"Damn, Derek !! These are my last clean jeans ! What am I gonna wear tomorrow in class ? Only my boxer’s briefs ?! "

"Shh… Even if I do appreciate the idea, I’d rather keep this lovely view to myself… "

He pulled him in the shower and kissed him langourously, placing both his hands on the back of Stiles’ shoulders and clawing it all the way down to the small of his back, making the young man moan and arch his back from pleasure. Derek fell on his knees in front of Stiles, kissing and licking his bare torso and belly along the way while sinking his claws on top of Stiles’ buttcheeks. He took hold of Stiles’ boxers with his fangs and ripped it off.

"Isn’t it better ? You didn’t seem comfortable in them…" The werewolf said grinning.

He licked his upper thigh with the tip of his tongue and took his fully arroused member, strocking the length slowly and pressing one of his claw on the tip of it.

"Derek… " Moaned Stiles, closing his eyes. " My… Father is going… to hear us… "

The werewolf smiled and kissed the young man’s stomach softly.

"Then don’t be too loud…" He said getting up, one of his hand still stroking Stiles while the other roamed upper, all over the other’s bare torso , enjoying the smooth curves of the muscles tightening under his touch, to go take hold of the back of his neck.

"I… I can’t… "

He held back a groan, bitting on his lower lip till the flesh bled.

"Maybe I can do something…"

He licked the young man’s lip and thrusted his tongue deeply in his mouth, kissing him passionately. He slid his hand along his back to his butt making Stiles arch in the caress and feeling Derek’s finger sliding slowly between his buttcheeks. He put his hands on the bare werewolf’s chest, running them along the muscles, brushing the man’s nipples on the way to reach Derek’s jeans. The werewolf stopped his hands with one of his own taking hold of them and shoving them on the shower’s wall above’s Stiles’ head, his fingers till burried deep in the man and sliding deeper inside Stiles. The young man moaned feverishly in the other man’s mouth.

"You’re really cute like that …" He said slidding his tongue out of Stiles’ mouth.

He pushed another finger inside of him, rubbing them along the hot tight walls in soft but swift moves. Stiles panted hard bending his head, resting it on Derek’s shoulder.

"I… Hmpf, Derek !!" he moaned.

He pressed his chin on the werewolf’s shoulder, he shifted slightly, turning his face a bit to bring his mouth closer to Derek’s neck. He bit at the flesh making it bleed and then sucking on it causing the werewolf to graon from pleasure.

"Really Stiles ?..." Said Derek, smiling.

He lifted up his head, closing in on the ear of the young man and whispered, sending shivers down Stiles’ spine.

"Your father heard us… I know you’re not far from ecstasy but… I’m gonna have to let you finish this on your own… I’m no sure it would be very  
appreciated that the Sheriff’s son sleeps with a fugitive. If it can reassure you, I’ll take care of myself while thinking of you and the sweet sounds escaping your throat… I let you my jeans on your bed for you to wear tomorrow. "

He let go of Stiles’ hands and they shared a quick farewell kiss before Derek left through his bedroom window.

"Derek ?!"

Stiles slid along the shower wall taking hold of his erect member in one of his hand while he put the other one on his neck pressing on the still softly bleeding claw marks Derek left there and started to stroke himself. He moaned softly remembering how Derek’s hand felt on his skin, moving faster along his shaft. He bit at his lip feeling the pleasure overcoming him, his cock twitching repeatedly coating his hand in warm fluid. The door opened suddenly.

"STILES ?! Are you ok ?! I heard some strange noises coming from your bedr… "

The sheriff lowered his gaze to his son, still sitten in the shower floor, his back on the wall, his hand covered in sperm and looking very embarrassed.

"DAD !! SERIOUSLY !!! What are you doing here ?! I’m in the shower ! What do you think I would do in my shower ?! "

"It seems you were doing something else than taking a shower… " Said his father grinning widely and chuckling. " You like taking shower in the dark ? "

"Hahahaaaa !So funny ! " He got up quickly and started the water. " You can get out now, Dad ! "

The sheriff walked out of the bathroom still smiling, turning on the light before closing the door behind him. Stiles rested his hands on the shower wall, enjoying the warm water running along his bare skin and wincing slightly at the little stinging pain radiating from the deep claw marks along his back, the water taking all traced of blood away.

" Tomorrow’s gonna be a long day… " He sighed.


	2. An exhausting day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the main event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the update time i'm kind of really really busy lately :)

« Stiles ! I was looking for you ! I need you ! »

The young man was sitting crossed leg on the bench on the field, still in his Lacrosse outfit, shivering slightly.

« What's wrong ? You didn't play on the field and… »

Stiles sneezed and faced Scott chuckling. He looked back at him frowning.

« That's nothing… I'm kinda distracted since yesterday, and I forgot to put on my jacket today… And as it's a bit cold, I think I may have caught a cold or something. »

He sniffed, observing the young werewolf in front of him suspiciously.

« What did you want ? Why were you looking for me ? »

« I think Derek is roaming around the school, not far from us. I smelt him often around you. I think he may be spying us but staying close to you to make sure I wouldn't notice him. Haven't you seen him ? »

Stiles got up suddenly, half tripping on his pants. He chocked on his saliva and started coughing, hitting his ribcage with his fist in an attempt to breath normally again.

«Huh… What ? Derek ? No, never heard about him… We should go to take a shower. »

Scott frowned, following his friend in the locker room, not understanding Stiles' reaction. They stopped in front of their lockers and Scott looked at Stiles in the eyes. The young man avoided his look, turning the other way around and started to undress. He took off his shirt and turned to put it in his locker. Scott's look fell on Stiles back, his eyes widening slightly at what he saw there.

« Huh, Stiles, I've already taken my shower but… Tell me, I know you had a car accident yesterday night, but… » The young werewolf said, brushing his fingertips lightly over the other's bare back. « What happened exactly ? »

Stiles shivered when he felt Scott's fingers on him and took a step awayfrom his friend to break the contact.

« What do you mean what happened ? »

« Your back, it's full of scratches. »

Stiles' eyes widened, he had completely forgotten about the scratches… He sighed and closed his eyes, the memories of last night still fresh in his mind and replaying before his closed eyelids.

« That was so good… » He whispered.

« What ? »

« Nothing. It's just that I hit a mountain lion with my car and you can guess what happened next… I almost ended up in a Stilesandwich, a Stiles Meal, a Stiles Mac, call that as it pleases you » Said the young man laughing.

« Maybe you should let a doctor check that up ? It seems pretty deep… »

Stiles sighed, grabbed a white towel in his locker and wrapped it around his waist.

« I don't need to see a doctor for that and my father might freak out for nothing. I'm ok, don't worry, it's not as bad as it seems. »

He walked slowly towards the showers, passing his hand lightly on his neck absentmindedly. He felt the thin lesions there, under his fingers. He caressed them slightly before letting his arm rest on the side of his body.

« Scott, can you bring me my clothes ? »

He entered in the shower space, seeing Jackson and Danny already there, showering.

« Hey, weakling, you got raped by a wildcat ? » Jackson said sneering.

« Shut up. »

« How does it feel to lose your virginity to a mountain lion ? »

Danny shook his head lightly and sighed.

« Jackson, stop. » Danny said to his friend, his eyes observing Stiles body intently. « Are you ok, Stiles ? I mean… We heard about your car accident and the mountain lion, your father has… »

« Yes, I'm… »

Scott came in the small room with Stiles clothes in his hands, interrupting the conversation.

« Know what ? » Stiles said, starting towards Scott. « I'll take my shower later.»

« Sure, Dude. Oh, and… A paper fell from your pants' pocket. Here. »

Scott held out the little piece of paper to Stiles, jerking a bit in surprise when Jackson snatched it from his hand before Stiles could react and started to read it aloud for everyone to hear.

« Never approach her or her family again… »

« So, Stilinski… You had sex with someone else's girlfriend ? »

« Yeah, and by the way, I plan to jump Allison, Lydia and Danny's boyfriend…

You're ok with that, right ? » Stiles said his voice full of sarcasm, looking Jackson straight in the eyes.

« You, son of… »

« JACKSON… » Danny and Scott said in unison to calm him down.

Stiles grabbed his jeans, his boxer briefs and his T-shirt from Scott's hands and get out quickly of the showers. He sat on the bench next to his locker and passed his hand on his face.

« Fuck… »

He put on his boxers under his towel, threw the towel on his still opened locker and was putting on his jeans when he heard a voice whispering somwhere behind him.

« Stiles… » The voice breathed from behind the lockers Stiles was facing.

The young man got up from the bench making the too large jeans slid lower on his hips. He got around the raw of lockers and found himself face to face with Derek. The werewolf was leaning back against the lockers, a little smirk tugging on the corner of his mouth. He was wearing a white tank top under his black leather jacket, dark grey jeans and a pair of Converse.

« Derek ? » Stiles said with his shirt still in his hand « What are you doing here ? »

« I dropped by to see if everything was alright for you… »

He approached Stiles swiftly to kiss him but the young man put his hand on his torso and pushed him away slightly.

« Not here, Derek. Scott might hear us. And I don't want him to learn about us nor like that, nor now. »

The werewolf pushed the young man's hands off of his torso, leaning closer, his mouth close to Stiles' ear and whispered very softly.

« My jeans don't fit you at all… But you look so eatable in them. And… I can slide my hands in more easily… » The words whispered softly provocked goosebumps on the young man's flesh.

He let his T-shirt fall on the floor when Derek slid one of his hand in the large jeans.  
He caressed Stiles' butt over his boxers, enjoying the firmness of it under his hand. Said hand roamed further down, on his upper thigh and the werewolf's claws digged lightly on the flesh. The young man let out a long, silent breath.

« On the other hand… The red fits you perfectly… »

« Derek… » Stiles moaned softly.

The werewolf smirked a bit.

« That's nothing, you can say it was a mountain lion… Even though I'm not really OK with the comparison and… By the way, how did you manage to escape it ? Did you punch it ? » Derek sneered.

« Hahahahaaaa… I see you ate a clown for breakfast… » Stiles said sarcastically.« Take your hands off of me for now, or you'll be the one I punch. »

« Oh… I'd like to see that… »

Derek put his hand off the jeans and Stiles felt blood trickle along his leg. The werewolf was still close to him, the young man could feel his breath tickling his ear.

« Why do you let them look at you and even touch you ? »

« Who ? »

Derek bit his ear, making little pearls of blood appear and rubbed softly his stubble against his cheek, scraping his flesh slightly. He flicked his tongue on Stiles' jawline, making the little trail of blood there dissapear.

« Don't bite me. »

« Did I forget to mention that as I'm not the Alpha, I can't transform you? »

« That's not what I meant… » Stiles groaned.

« Ohh. » Derek chuckled. « I won't turn you on too much, you may have a growing problem… » Derek smirked.

« How kind of you to think about it now that I'm already aroused. But… »

He put his arms around the werewolf's neck to kiss him. Derek observed him, a smirk on his face and took off his jacket.

« Stiles ? » Scott called.

Stiles turn his head to where the voice came from and before he could pronounce a word, he felt emptiness in the circle of his arms, where Derek was standing only a few seconds before and let his arms fall back on his sides.

« WHAT ? » The young man almost yelled.

« Are you OK ? You don't seem happy… » Scott said in a worried tone, bending down to retrieve the jacket and the T-shirt at Stiles' feet. « Here, your T-shirt and your jacket. »

« I'm OK, I just bumped my head on a locker. » Stiles grunted snatching the clothes from Scott's hands.

Scott looked at the locker and back at Stiles frowning.

« You hit your head ?... On Danny's locker ?

Stiles was putting on his shirt and Derek's jacket when Scott pulled at his arm to take him out of the locker room.

« I'm taking you back at your place ! You're going to rest, like that, you'll be in perfect shape for tonight ! »

"You're taking me back ? You ? Tell me where I get on… On your handlebars or did you buy a trailer to pull me behind your bike ? »

He pushed Stiles against the locker where his books were stored.

« And what about tonight ? We were supposed to go out ? Together ? I thought you had eyes for Allison and Allison only ? You want me to hold the candle ? »

« Please, Stiles… Remember we'll be four to hang out, we will go out with Allison and her aunt. »

« Oh… No, no, no… This is not going to happen ! »

« What ? But ! »

« Scott ?! » A voice called from the other side of the corridor.

« I'll be right back. Just take your stuffs and… »

Stiles turned to face his locker sighing. He hit his head rather violently against it when Scott was out of sight. He felt a body trap his against his locker and a chin on his shoulder.

« Derek ? »

The werewolf kissed his neck and slid one of his hand under his T-shirt, feeling the muscles tensing as his hand passed over them and stopped on his hip.

« Should it be someone else ? Should I make sure to mark all your body to let people know you're not available ? » The werewolf whispered, clawing softly the young man's hip.

He started to suck on the soft skin of Stiles' neck, making the young man moan in content. His body felt hotter and hotter, he shivered involontarly.

« Why don't you let me touch you ? » Stiles whimpered.

« Let's say you should have let me kiss you when I wanted to earlier. Now, I have a revenge to take… » Derek snickered.

« Oh yeah ? Is that it ? I bet I'll manage to kiss you and rip off your clothes before the end of the day… »

« Really ? Try me ! » The werewolf whispered against the young man's cheek.

Derek slid his claws along the young man's torso, pinching his right nipple with the tip of his claws as he went and licked the hickey he just did on his neck. Stiles was sweating a bit against the locker, he bit on his bottom lip, moaning.

« I can't breath… »

He was doing all he could to not let the rush of feelings and sensations give him a hard on, but his body only wanted to give in to the werewolf. The pressure Derek was putting on his body suddenly disappeared. He took this opportunity to turn around and kiss him, but the werewolf was gone. Only Scott was there, in front of him.

« Oh, common… »

« I won't kiss you, Dude ! »

« It was a joke. »

Scott laughed.

« You're feeling this lonely ? »

Scott looked at Stiles' neck, his attention caught by a little red mark there.

« What the ?! Dude ! Who is it, tell me ! And, by the way, since when do you wear leather jackets ? »

Scott came closer to Stiles, scenting the jacket.

« That's weird, there's your smell on it mixed with someone else. I can't recognize it… Is that your father's jacket ? It's a bit too large for you… And that's the same for your jeans… »

« I know… But that's a long story. And, believe me, you don't want to hear about it ! »

« I want to know who your girlfriend is ! »

Stiles sighed.

« I don't see the point in telling you, you don't even know him. »

« Wha… Wait ! Him ?! Ahh ! Is that Danny ? »

« What the fuck are you telling me ?! You fell on your head or something ?! DAMN ! There's professor Harris at the end of the corridor, we were supposed to be in class since 15 minutes now ! We're so in detention ! Do something ! »

Scott grabbed Stiles' face in his hands and kissed him right when the teacher arrived in front of them .

« McCall ! Stilinski ! »

Scott stepped back, releasing Stiles from his grasp while Stiles just stayed there, body limp and mouth agape, staring at Scott.

« Yes, Professor ? » The young werewolf said with a false embarrassed smile on his face.

« You're supposed to be in Economics right now… And there I find you both here, making out in the corridors ? »

« No, Sir… Stiles forced me to… »

« In detention ! Both of you ! Now ! »

Professor Harris left on the other side of the corridor. Stiles took his bagpack in his locker and he and Scott followed him slowly, letting a short distance between the teacher and them. Stiles hit Scott hard on his shoulder, frowning at him.

« I forced you ?! Are you freaking kidding me ?! »

« You're the one who tried to kiss me earlier… »

« Mr Stilinski, you've won a whole week of daily detention ! Keep up that way, I may upgrade it to a month… »

Stiles jaw dropped, staring at the back of the teacher, refraining from retorting. Scott looked at Stiles, looking like a sad puppy.

« Well… I tried something. .. »

« OH MY GOD ! » Stiles said raising his arms in the air in a demonstration of how Scott's reaction was desperating him. « I HATE YOU SO MUCH ! »

The young man entered in the empty chemistry classroom, went straight to his usual sit, throwing his bag to the floor at his feet. He sat at the table, his legs disappearing from the teacher's sight thanks to the backboard on the front side of the table. Scott sat at the table next to his and looked back at Stiles.

« Look, I'm sorry, ok ? I didn't… Oh… It smells like Derek again ! »

Stiles passed his hands on his face and his hair, obviously exasperated by his friend. He slamed his hands on the table.

« Derek, Derek… All you can say is his name, today ! I thought you were dating Allison ? Is he this much… »

« Mr Stilinski ! »

Stiles stopped talking right when he felt a hand slid up his thigh. He stiffened on his sit, looking straight ahead and stopped the offending hand with his right one.

« Not here ! » He said out loud.

« Not here what ? » Asked Scott, looking at him with a confused expression.

Stiles ignored the question, too focused on the sneaky werewolf hidden under the table. Derek unbuttoned the jeans the young man was wearing and unzipped it slowly. Stiles tightened his legs to prevent Derek to go further, but the werewolf clawed the young man's inner thighs lightly, making Stiles spread them reflexively. Derek took the opportunity to grab the jeans and slid them along the other one's legs to his ankles.

« Stiles… Are you ok ? » Scott asked frowning, watching his friend biting on his fist rather strongly.

« I don't talk to you anymore ! » Stiles whined.

The werewolf slid one of his claw up the young man's thigh, not enough to draw blood but enough to reddened the flesh. He brushed lightly over Stiles' crotch, adding just a little pressure when he passed over the area, feeling the young man's length twitch reflexively. He reached the waistband of the other's boxers and tore it apart with his claws.

« Oh, God… No… »

Stiles let his head fall in the circle of his arms on the table to hide his face. Derek's soft and sensual caresses on his lower parts making his aroused length throb involuntarily.

« Mr Stilinski ! Would you stop acting like a clown ?! »

« I'm not… » He whimpered, biting on his fist. « Can I go to the restroom ? »

He slid his hand under the table to stroke himself, but the werewolf stopped his hand, capturing it in one of his own to bring it at his lips and lick Stiles' palm.

« No, you can't. »

Stiles groaned. Derek put Stiles' hand on his cheek, letting the young man caress lightly the side of his face for a few seconds and then let go of the hand.

« There's something under your table or what ?! » Scott yawned.

Stiles shifted a bit on his chair to turn to look at his friend, visibly worried.

« That's nothing ! I've just... Hmpf ! Hit my foot on the table… And anyway, I've told you I'm not talking to you anymooooore ! »

He moaned lightly when he felt the werewolf's tongue slid down his length and stopped short of his balls.

« Der… » Stiles moaned softly not wanting to be heard by his friend sitting next to him.

He noticed that Scott had put his head against the hard surface of his table and had fallen asleep. Stiles felt the werewolf's fangs brushing lightly against his left inner thigh.

« You're such a tease… Do something already… » Stiles whispered very softly just for the werewolf to hear.

Derek started mouthing one side of Stiles' sac, sucking lightly on it. The young man encircled his legs around Derek's body, pressing his heels on the small of the werewolf's back while enjoying the other one's ministrations.

« Stilinski ! You plan on staying in this classroom all night ?! YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH ! »

« What the… »

Derek kept sucking the young man's cock, alternating the pressure and the rhythm to bring Stiles very close of reaching orgasm. He let Stiles' hot shaft slid off of his mouth, replacing it by his hand and resuming his pace with his strokes. He placed soft kisses on the upper part of Stiles inner thigh and bit the flesh softly, making the young man gasp in surprise and pushing him over the edge. Stiles came hard on Derek's neck, coating the werewolf's flesh in white sticky streams. He bit hard on his fist, his head still on his arms on the table, not wanting any sounds of pleasure to come out of his throat. The werewolf passed his hand on his neck, and smirked mischievously looking at his fingers. Stiles let his pen fall on the floor, sending it rolling under the table.

« Oops… » Stiles said in a fake tone, lifting his arms in the air as if it was an accident. « I have to pick up my pen ! »

At this, he slid off of his chair, under the table, the werewolf put his jeans back in place as he went, following the movements of the young man.

« I… »

Stiles leaned forward to kiss the other man, but Derek stopped him short of his lips, putting one of his hand on his chest and sliding the fingers of his other hand dripping of cum, in Stiles' mouth. The werewolf slid the hand he had placed on the young man's chest to the nape of his neck to prevent him from moving back his head.

« You need to clean this up… » Whispered Derek smirking.

The young man closed his eyes and sucked tenderly and sensually on Derek's fingers, twisting his tongue around the digits and on the sensitive pad between them. His cheeks were lightly flushed due to the heat they could feel around us.

« Mr Stilinski ! Are you fabricating your pen ? Mr McCall ! WAKE UP ! YOU'RE NOT IN DETENTION TO SLEEP ! » Professor Harris shouted.

Derek let go of Stiles' neck and slid his finger slowly out of his mouth without taking his eyes off of him. Stiles caressed the werewolf's thigh, sensing the hard muscles beneath the fabric of his jeans, sliding his hand slowly to his crotch and stopping there, applying a gentle pressure.

« I want to take care of that… »

« You won't have the time. » Derek said, pushing Stiles' hand away gently.

« Mr Stilinski ! »

« I hate you, Derek ! » Stiles whispered.

He got up, grabbing Scott's leg to gain some leverage, waking him up by doing so. He put his hand on his table and lifted his pen in the air.

« Oh my God ! I found it ! » Stiles said in a triumphant tone.

Scott passed his hand in his hair before stretching his arms above him.

« How long have I been asleep ? »

The young man turned his head to look at Stiles who was standing up in front of his chair. He looked down yawning and smiled when his eyes fell on his friend's jeans.

« Stiles, your jeans aren't buttoned and… Apparently, you didn't just forget your cloak this morning, you don't have boxers on you. »

« What ?! Damn ! » Stiles said zipping and buttoning his pants.

The teacher who was observing them stood up angrily, glaring at them.

« Get out of here ! NOW ! »

He walked towards them, grabbed them by the neckband of their jacket and threw them out of the classroom.

« Stilinski ! I expect you at 3 PM, tomorrow ! And you'd better not be late ! »

He turned his back to them and slammed the door behind him.

« This guy is really crazy… »

Scott's phone rang in his pocket.

« Just give me a minute. » Scott said picking up his phone and walking a little distance away to answer the call.

« Ok… »

Stiles took his own cellphone and started to type a text. Scott was back next to him just when he sent the mail.

« Who are you sending a text to ? »

« Oh… At… To my cousin. »

He put his phone in his jeans' pocket and followed Scott to the front door.

« Where are we going ? »

« Allison's there… » He pushed the door open and scanned the car park. « Ha, they're right there. » Said Scott, nodding towards Kate's car.

Stiles' eyes widened a little jolt of panic rushing through his body. He scanned the area, looking for the familiar sight of his Jeep. He spotted it parked farther on the right. Derek had probably brought it with him. He kept looking at the parking and saw a police car patrolling around the area.

« And… That's probably why you're not here… » Stiles sighed.

They walked to Kate's car.

« Scott ! » Allison ran to Scott and embraced him. « You took your time ! »

« Not our fault, we were in detention. »

« Hey, Sweetie ! How are you ? »

Kate smiled to the young man then turned to face Stiles. She plunged her look in his and said with a slight mocking tone.

« You're probably Stiles, Scott talks a lot about you. »

She held out her hand for Stiles to shake it. The young man looked at her hand for several seconds like it was the most offending thing existing on Earth then looked back at her, not returning the gesture.

« Yeah, right… I'm not gonna shake your hand, I'm ill. That would be so bad for you to be ill too. » The young man answered in a biting tone. «I can't stay, I can't let my Jeep here. »

« Aww… Stiles, please ! » Allison and Scott said almost at the same time.

« Don't worry about that, I'll bring you back later to pick it up. » Offered Kate smiling at him.

« Common, Stiles ! Come with us ! »

« Arrgh… Ok, ok… » He answered in a deflated tone.

Allison and Scott sat on the back seat of the car while Stiles was observing Kate, clearly hesitating to get in.

« Stiles… » Kate said silently. « Do you really think I'm stupid enough to do something with them around ? »

She opened the passenger door, and gestured for him to get in.

« I'm not going to eat you. » She said smiling.  
He sat in the car reluctantly, not really reassured, lost in thoughts when his phone rang and vibrated in his pocket. He grabbed it and answered.

« No, I didn't forget. And we had booked for 10.30 PM to let you the time to come back from work… My Jeep, a friend brought it, it's on the car park of the school… Don't worry, See you later, Dad. Wait for me at home, ok ? »

Kate had already started the engine and was concentrated on the road.

« So, tell me, Stiles… Do you have a girlfriend ? »

Stiles chocked on his saliva and Scott started to laugh.

« Oh, he definitely has someone, but he doesn't want to tell me who it is.

Whoever this is marked him anyway… He has a hickey on his neck. »

« Shut up, Scott ! » Grunted Stiles.

Kate laughed.

« You are so cute when you're young, with your little secrets. We're here . The club is right there. » She said parking the car not far from the entrance of the club.

Scott was the first one to get out of the car, he got around it to open the door for Allison, taking her hand and helping her out before slamming the door shut. Stiles was about to open the passenger's door when Kate grabbed her taser upside down and hit violently the young man's ankle. A loud cracking noise resonated through the vehicle when the knuckle disconnected. Stiles held back a scream of pain, Kate's hand slammed over his mouth.

« You'd better not say a word to Scott or Allison about what happened last night. » She gestured towards her taser. « You wouldn't like to see your best friend in troubles because of you… »

She took off her hand of his mouth still looking at him menacingly. The young man was trying very hard to not think about the pain radiating through his ankle.

« And what would I say ? Huh ? Oh, Scott, by the way, you should be careful around your girlfriend's aunt. She's one hell of a crazy bitch ! She's a werewolf hunter, yes, Scott, werewolves do exist. And she likes to torture people. She tortured me a good part of the night until the wonderful werewolf she was holding as an hostage saved me ! That's sure he would love to hear about this little fairytale, but most probably to read it before falling asleep ! »

He stepped out of the car before she had the time to answer and started to walk, limping to the entrance of the club where Allison and Scott were waiting.

« What did you do to your foot ? » Asked Scott, noticing the way Stiles was walking.

« I've already told you, I hit my foot on the chemistry table. »

« You… »

« Forget it, ok ? We're here to have some fun ! Let's go dance ! » Stiles shouted, grinning widely at his friends.

They came in front of the security guard, just next to the front door of the club.

« ID, please. »

« They're with me, Jude. » Kate said from where she stood behind the three teenagers.

« Hey, Kate ! How have you been ? »

« Fine. Thanks. But I'll talk to you later, young people don't like to wait ! »

« Sure, get in . »

The man let them enter in the club without further questions.

« Ok, kids. Go ahead, I'm going to get something to drink ! »

The woman left them in the middle of the club, Scott observed Stiles who was rubbing his ankle, grimacing.

« Will you be able to dance, Stiles ? Your ankle seems to be in a pretty bad shape… »

Stiles stood up, bracing himself against the counter of the bar. He turned to face Scott and shrugged .

« That's ok, I'll stay here and… » He stopped his sentence seeing Kate coming back to them with three glasses of Coke, and a beer.

« Why can't we have beer too ? » Scott asked.

« I think your parents wouldn't really be happy if I'd let you drink. Especially the Sheriff's son. » Kate pointed out looking at Scott and then at Stiles, chuckling slightly.

Stiles eyed the glasses and then Kate suspiciously.

« I want this one. » He said, pointing at the closest drink.

« Go ahead, take it ! »

He took the glass and Kate gave Scott and Allison their owns before grabbing her beer and taking a sip. Stiles leant back against the counter, looking at Scott and Allison and grinned.

« Are you going to dance ? I have to tell you, Allison… Scott is a really bad dancer. You should have chosen more appropriate shoes. »

He took a sip from his glass before depositing it back to the counter behind him, his attention still on his friends.

« Stop that ! I'm a very good dancer ! » Scott retorted in a false offended tone.

« Oh, sure ! You dance as well as you play Bowling… »

They started to laugh, not paying attention to the woman accompanying them. She took the opportunity to discreetly slip some transparent liquid in Stiles drink.

« You're the one talking, but you're not better than me at this ! Last time you danced, you fell and made your partner fall all the way with you ! »  
Stiles Smiled at the memory, grabbing his glass of Coke and emptying it quickly.

« It was an accident ! That was half her fault and you know it ! Her dress was too long to dance ! »

He put back his glass on the counter, turning around and trying to steady himself as his head started to spin. He felt like the energy was leaving his body slowly, feeling weaker and weaker. He frowned, not understanding right away what was happening until his eyes fell on Kate. She was watching him intently, a small smile forming at the corner of her mouth.

« You… »

Stiles tried to brace himself against the counter of the bar, failing miserably and falling to the floor with a heavy thud. Kate pretended to try to catch him as he fell, she examined him quickly, seeing the young man slowly loosing awareness of his surroundings. She lifted his chest a bit, making his back rest against her chest.

« What happened to him ? » Scott asked frantically, kneeling next to his friend. « Did he collapse ? »

Scott and Allison were observing Stiles intently, both apparently very worried for their mutual friend.

« I never should have asked him to come… He wasn't feeling good this morning. I should bring him back home. » The young werewolf said, putting his palm on his friend's forehead, in a protective way.

Kate smiled at him gently and put her hand on his shoulder, looking straight in his eyes.

« Enjoy your night with Allison. I'll take care of Stiles. Just tell me what was wrong with him today. Like that, I'll tell it to his father. »

« He had a car accident last night, he hit a mountain lion and apparently, said mountain lion attacked him. His back is full of pretty deep scratches. He was really out of it and kept acting funny today… »

" Hmm… Interesting… » Kate whispered to herself.

« What ? »

« No, nothing. I'm taking him home. I'll tell you when he'll be at home, ok ? »

« Sure, thanks. » Scott said sadly.

She lifted Stiles in her arms, without too much difficulty and got out of the club, heading towards her car. She threw Stiles' body over her shoulder to open her trunk.

« Sorry, kid. You weren't wary enough… You fell right in my hands. »

Kate let the young man's motionless body fall in her car's trunk. Stiles' head hit loudly a wooden box where she kept some of her weapons.

« Oops ! » She faked smirking.

She closed the trunk and walked to the driver's door and sat behind the steering wheel, a satisfied smile on her face and an excited feeling coursing through her body.

« That's gonna be so much fun! ... »

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Betaed, so sorry for the mistakes! 
> 
> I've already written three chapters of this story, so theses ones will be up on the site in not too much time, for the rest of the story, I'm still working on it and the updates may come a little slower.  
> thanks you for your review if you review this work :) 
> 
> I have a Tumblr account, my nickname there is Argawaen, I promise I don't bite (too hard) xD


End file.
